Casita Mágica
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Terry se enamora de alguien más, y Candy se hubiese metido al convento para olvidar a su único amor porque Terry ya la olvido?, ¿Quién crees que es el verdadero amor de Terry? descubre esta historia de amor. En todos los minific que han leído hasta ahora, Terry y Candy son únicos en su amor, su fidelidad, su pasión, pero esta historia es diferente.


_**8**_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Terry se enamora de alguien más, y Candy se hubiese metido al convento para olvidar a su único amor porque Terry ya la olvido?, ¿Quién crees que es el verdadero amor de Terry? descubre esta historia de amor.

_**En todos los minific que han leído hasta ahora, Terry y Candy son únicos en su amor, su fidelidad, su pasión, pero esta historia es diferente, les pido respeto en los comentarios si no les gusta este minific. **_

_Personajes principales: Candy White y Terry Grandchester. _

_Presentación estelar de la niña- Dulce Candy Grandchester._

_Con la participación especial de la nueva protagonista: Marina Larios. _

_**Caminos diferentes. **_

_Candy- representa la soledad. Es una monjita _

_Terry- tiene una linda esposa y una preciosa hija. _

_Lean todo antes de comentar. _

_Tiene un final feliz. _

_Es basada a la novela mexicana infantil Mundo de Juguete de 1974, protagonizada por Graciela Mauri. Irma Lozano y Ricardo Blume. _

_Fue repetida en el 2000 con el nombre de Carita de Ángel protagonizada por Daniela Aedo, Lizet Morelos y Miguel de León. _

_Uso mi imaginación. _

_**Casita Mágica **_

_Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno, a excepción a nuevos personajes, que yo incluí idea, pero ninguno de los dos se olvida a pesar de los caminos diferentes. _

_**Caminos diferentes que toman Candy y Terry, para seguir con su vida, ya que el amor de ellos es imposible. **_

_**Conocemos la historia**_

Terry se encontraba separado de Susana, pues se dio cuenta que era una mala persona, egoísta que nunca lo amo, lo engaño con su enemigo Neal Leagan.

Él se reconcilio con su padre.

Pero después de un tiempo el duque muere.

En el año de 1918, Después de la muerte del duque, Terry Grandchester, nuevo Duque de Grandchester, se encontraba muy apenado sobre la muerte de su padre, él era el heredero de la familia Granchester, él tenía la potestad de toda la fortuna Granchester y tenía que dirigir a sus dos hermanos, los hermanos de Terry, se llamaba Antuca y Leonardo que era un sacerdote.

Durante todo este tiempo Terry se había sentido solo y muy triste porque supuestamente había perdido el amor de Candy, porque ella se había metido al convento, Terry pensaba que Candy estaba casada, eso le hizo creer Archie, que no deseaba que vuelvan juntos.

Terrence comenzó disfrutar la herencia de su padre, pero sin dejar su carrera. como actor, pero con el tiempo conoció a una Hermosa muchacha de cabello negro, largo y lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos con iris del color del cielo, figura delgada, era de Sociedad burguesa llamada Marina Larios, la hermosa hija del conde Cesar Larios y la condesa Matilde de Larios, tenía sentimientos nobles, por eso Terry se enamora de ella.

**Terry Conoce A Marina Y Se Enamora De Ella. **

Un día Antuca la hermana de Terry, tenia que ir a recoger de su amiga, que venia de su viaje de Italia, era la hermosa hija del conde Cesar Larios, el gran amigo del duque Richard Grandchester.

Terrence se encontraba solo, triste porque supuestamente había perdido el amor de Candy entonces su hermana al mirar que su hermano estaba triste y solitario, se le ocurrió una idea de presentarle a su amiga Marina con la certeza de que se enamore de alguien más.

Entonces Antuca insistía a Terry que le acompañara a la estación, pero el no quería, su hermana le insistía, tanto le insistió que el acepto.

Los hermanos Antuca y Terry se dirigen a la estación del barco.

Marina llega a Londres, baja del barco, su amiga Antuca y ella con una sonrisa se abrazan fuertemente.

Terry se encontraba aburrido y volteado, su hermana le toca el hombro, el voltea con la mirada desviada.

. Te presento a mi amiga Marina, a la que usted no quería recogerla- dijo Antuca con una sonrisa.

Terry mira a la muchacha y queda encantado con su belleza, pues se dio cuenta que Candy no era la única mujer bella en el mundo, igualmente le paso a Marina, los dos se sentían atraídos el uno y el otro.

Terry con una sonrisa dice_

-Mucho gusto señorita.

-Encantado- dijo Marina con una mirada encantadora.

La hermana Antuca, se quedo sorprendido por la mirada de ambos.

-Tu hermano es muy encantador- dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

Terry sonríe, le da un beso en la mano.

La atracción entre Marina y Terry hizo que se conocieran más, se formaron los mejores amigos, Terry se sentía feliz por la compañía de Marina porque a pesar de ser una chica de sociedad, no era creída, tenía nobles sentimientos, pero no se parecía nada a Candy porque ella era traviesa, alegre y noble, en cambio Marina era noble, pero de modales finos por la educación que recibió.

Antuca, la hermana de Terry sabía que su hermano aun guardaba amor por Candy, temía que Marina, terminará lastimada, entonces le aconsejaba que no se hiciera ilusiones con su hermano, porque el aun guardaba amor por Candy.

Terry siempre le demostró sus sentimientos sinceros a Marina, porque le gustaba la chica, pero ella no lo acepto al principio porque aun sabia que guardaba amor por Candy, pero él siempre le demostró que le interesa la chica como esposa, compañera y que Candy solo era su primer amor.

Marina estaba segura de los sentimientos de Terry hacia ella, pero no quería aceptarlo aun tenia dudas sobre el amor que pueda sentir por ella.

Marina era una chica de lindos sentimientos, sabia que Terry la quería, y lo acepta para ser feliz con él, sabiendo que su destino no es feliz, tiene un secreto sobre sí misma, que nadie lo sabe.

Un día Terry le declara su amor sincero a Marina, los dos estaban enamorados y se encontraban en la noche, en un hermoso parque.

\- Marina yo te quiero mucho y me encantaría compartir mi vida contigo- dijo Terry contento, besando la mano de la dama.

-Yo también te quiero Terry, no solo te quiero, sino te amo con todo mi corazón- dijo Marina sonriendo.

-Marina… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto Terry contento y le besa la mano de Marina.

-claro, que sí, mi amor, claro que quiero casarme contigo- dijo Marina y le da un beso en sus labios, en ese momento consuman su amor.

sin duda se casa con ella, al día siguiente.

Marina sin duda, era una buena mujer, una gran esposa, Terry vive muy feliz con ella, su matrimonio no es el que soñó con la mujer que amaba Candy, pero si era feliz porque tenía una esposa que lo amaba y que el apreciaba cada detalle de amor de ella, pero siempre guardo un lugar especial en su mente y corazón a su primer amor, Candy. Nunca la olvido, pero era muy feliz al lado de Marina, la quería mucho, era su esposa, su felicidad completa.

**La Vida De Candy Cambia: **

Mientras tantoCandy había abandonado Chicago para entrar a un convento de novicia.

Pero al ver que le gustaba mucho, Candy es una mujer virtuosa que quería consagrar su vida a Cristo, sigue habitualmente una nueva vida, y se acoge a una serie de reglas, entre las cuales suelen estar la obediencia, la pureza, la castidad y, en algunos casos, aislamiento total de la vida civil, conocida como clausura y promete ante Dios nunca casarse con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Terry, a pesar que ella aun lo amaba y ese sentimiento vivirá hasta el último día de su vida.

Candy cambio su vida, su formación y a partir de ese día, se empieza a tener una vida religiosa.

Después de varios días, sale en publicación el matrimonio de Marina y Terry, llega en las manos de Candy, llora silenciosamente porque su único amor encontró un nuevo amor, que no era ella.

Candy llorosa dice_

-Que seas muy feliz amor mío, Que seas feliz con la mujer que elegiste, mientras yo nunca te olvidare y siempre te voy amar, nunca me olvidare de ti.

Candy, llorosa en su soledad canta una canción:

_**Yo soy una mujer.**_

_**Yo soy como me ves**_

_**paloma en libertad**_

_** Que le roba a la vida **_

_**Momentos nada más**_

_**Yo soy la que tú crees**_

_**No tengo qué ocultar **_

_**no vivo con prejuicios**_

_**ni temor a los demás**_

_**Soy así, como soy,**_

_**con mi forma de actuar**_

_**Soy feliz como estoy y no voy a cambiar**_

_**Yo soy una mujer, que se enamora**_

_**Oyendo una canción**_

_**algún poema de amor**_

_**Soñando en el silencio de mi alcoba**_

_**Yo soy una mujer apasionada **_

_**que ríe y que también a veces llora**_

_**No sé si soy mejor o peor tan sólo soy**_

_**Una sencilla y frágil soñadora**_

_**Romántica nací y nunca cambiaré**_

_**con todas mis virtudes y defectos ya lo se**_

_**Amo mi soledad **_

_**no le temo al reloj**_

_**me siento realizada y feliz tal como soy**_

_**Soy así, como soy, **_

_**con mi forma de actuar**_

_**Soy…**_

_**De **__**Maggie Carles **_

Candy acepto que perdió el amor de Terry para siempre y cambio su vida, su formación y a partir de ese día, se empieza a tener una vida religiosa.

….

**Cinco Años Después: **

Han pasado cinco años después, se encontraba en el año de 1923, Dulce Candy es como su nombre, una hermosa y dulce niña de 5 años, saco la belleza de su madre su piel blanca y de su padre, sus ojos azules y su cabello y su linda sonrisa.

Esa niña era un amor, llena de alegría y buenos sentimientos. Con la muerte de su madre Marina que murió de una enfermedad llamada Leucemia, cáncer a la sangre, su padre, Terrence Grandchester se hunde en la depresión y el dolor, y decide alejarse de todo y de todos. Interna a Dulce Candy en el colegio de monjas "San Pablo" y se marcha al extranjero dejándola al cuidado de su hermano Leonardo, que es sacerdote, su mayordomo Mark Lewin, La única visita que recibe la niña en el colegio, es la de su querida tía Antuca, a quien llama cariñosamente "Tía pituca"

Todas las monjas en el colegio adoraban a Dulce Candy, pues les inspira una gran ternura a todos, especialmente a la hermana Candy y la hermana Patty que después de la muerte de Stear se convirtió en monjita, quienes serán sus cómplices en todas sus graciosas travesuras que además son permitidas por la tierna y bondadosa Madre Superiora, directora del colegio, quien siempre está consciente de la responsabilidad y la disciplina que se debe cumplir; sin dejar de mostrar preocupación y gran corazón por el bienestar de todos los que la rodean.

Dulce Candy, tiene un lugar secreto en el colegio conocido como **'CASITA MÁGICA**". Ahí, la imaginación de la pequeña cobra vida, y habla con su madre Marina que es un hermoso ángel, y a la vez mira un mundo de juguete, quien le aconseja y le narra cuentos maravillosos.

Tras una ausencia de dos años, Terrence anuncia su regreso a Londres y Dulce Candy siente que estalla de la felicidad. Pero su alegría se desvanece al ver que su papá viene acompañado por una mujer que de inmediato le inspira desconfianza, Diamantina, la prometida de Terrence, es una mujer frívola que sólo lo quiere por su dinero. Para ella, Dulce Candy no es más que un estorbo, y su plan es alejar a Terrence de su hija.

La pequeña Dulce Candy no quiere perder el cariño de su papá, y presiente que él no será feliz con Diamantina, por lo que se propone llevar a cabo un plan para hacer que Terrence termine el compromiso.

Dulce Candy cree que la persona ideal para ser su nueva mamá es la hermana Candy, porque era hermosa, buena y compartía sus travesuras.

Dulce Candy aprovecha un viaje repentino de Diamantina para hacer el papel de Cupido entre su papá y la bella novicia.

Un día la tía de Dulce Candy, le lleva a Terry al colegio de su hija.

Terry con su hermana llega al colegio de su hija...

La madre superiora, llamada la hermana Grace, avisa a Dulce Candy que su padre la espera

Dulce Candy recibe a su padre contenta y lo abraza fuertemente.

…..

**Rencuentro De Candy Y Terry. **

Luego de eso, Candy entra porque la directora desea que se lleve a la niña

-Candy, te presento a mi hermano, él es el padre de Dulce Candy- dijo Antuca.

Terry se voltea inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre Candy.

Candy se sorprende ver a Terry después de tantos años, pues no imaginaba que él era el padre de Dulce Candy.

\- ¡Candy ¡- Exclamo Terry sorprendido.

-Terry- dijo Candy sin poder creer.

\- ¿Se conocen? -pregunto la tía Antuca.

-Sí, fue un amigo de colegio- dijo Candy nerviosa.

La madre superiora, hermana Grace, sabia la historia de amor entre Candy y Terry, pues tenía miedo que Candy aun guarde amor por Terry, era un pecado, porque ya era monja.

La hermana Grace inmediatamente reacciona al ver la mirada de ambos y le dice a Candy_

-llévate a la niña.

Candy se lleva a la niña, entonces Terry se dirige a su casa, Terrence no dejaba de pensar en Candy, se quedó sorprendido porque Candy era una monja, pero a la vez se dio cuenta que su corazón aun guardaba amor por ella, a pesar que estaba comprometido con Diamantina.

En el caso de Candy era distinto pues ella siempre guardo amor por Terry, se sentía feliz de volver a verlo, no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos, se sentía confundida no sabía si seguir de religiosa o renunciarlos para luchar por el amor de Terry porque sabía que era viudo.

Dulce Candy, estaba desesperada, quería que su padre se case con la monjita traviesa y hermosa

**Dulce Candy Le Pide Un Consejo A Su Mamita Para Que Su Papito Se Case Con Candy.**

Dulce Candy se encuentra en la casita mágica.

-mamita… mamita... mamita- llamo la niña.

-aquí, estoy princesa, ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? - pregunto Marina.

-no, mamita, desde que te fuiste al cielo, mi papito se siente solo, pero a mí no cae Diamantina- dijo la niña triste, ni tampoco quiero que se case con ella- dijo la niña triste.

\- ¿Conoces a la prometida de tu papito? - preguntó Marina.

-sí, pero no me cae bien, a mí solo me gusta la hermanita Candy para mi papito, esa loca de Diamantina no me gusta nada- dijo la niña triste- ¿las monjitas se pueden casar? - pregunto.

-mi amor, tu papito tiene derecho a tener amigos y amigas- dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

-amigos sí, pero amigas no- dijo la niña molesta- esa señorita no me gusta nada para mi papito... no me gusta nada... Nada, solo quiero a Candy para mi papito, por eso quiero que mi papito se case con Candy- afirmo.

\- eso no puede ser mi consentida, las monjitas no se pueden casar, porque no son chicas como nosotras, pero para serte sincera, a mí me encantaría que tu papito se case con la hermanita Candy y para eso, tienes que aconsejar a Candy que deje el hábito y que tenga mucha coquetería para que tu papito quede enamorado de ella- dijo Marina.

\- ¿Qué es coquetería? – pregunto la niña.

-lo que quiero decir mi niña, es que Candy tiene que ponerse un vestido bonito y que se ponga muy atractiva para tu papito- aconsejo Marina.

\- ¿Tú te ponías linda para mi papito? – pregunto la niña.

-claro que si mi amor, tu papito me quiso y yo lo ame mucho, yo era linda para él, pero sabes cuál es mi regalo más lindo- dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál mamita? - pregunto la niña.

-una hijita que se llame Dulce Candy- dijo Marina contenta.

-te amo mucho mamita- dijo la niña sonriente.

-Yo también te amo mucho, solo hazme caso en lo que te digo, Candy tiene que ser muy hermosa con tu papito- dijo Marina.

\- ¿tú crees que eso funcione? - pregunto la niña curiosa.

-claro que sí, mi niña preciosa, pero primero Candy tiene que dejar de ser monjita para casarse con tu papito, sino por lo contrario no funcionara nuestro plan- dijo Marina.

-gracias por el consejo, mamita- dijo la niña.

-de nada mi niña linda, está siempre será nuestra casita mágica- dijo Marina con una sonrisa.

La niña dulce Candy, se despide cariñosamente de su mamita. Y Marina desaparece, ósea es un Ángel en la imaginación de la niña.

…..

**Dulce Candy le pide a Candy que se case con su padre. **

Dulce Candy se encontraba en su habitación para acostarse, Candy siempre le contaba cuentos.

Dulce Candy le dice_ hermanita Candy, ¿le puedo pedir algo?

-Dime, niña preciosa- dijo Candy.

-Quiero pedirle que deje el hábito, para que se case con mi papito y usted pueda ser mi nueva mamita, ya que mi mamita está en el cielo- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-hare lo que tú me pidas mi niña, te quiero mucho, que tengas lindos sueños- dijo Candy, dándole un beso a la niña.

Candy en su habitación pensó en las palabras de la niña, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, en soñar como la esposa de Terry.

Mientras Terry se preguntaba_ ¿Porque Candy se convirtió en monjita?... ¿guardara aun amor por mí?

Terrence se da cuenta que en realidad no ama a Diamantina, y vuelve a sentir una creciente atracción por Candy y se da cuenta que siempre la amo.

Candy se da cuenta que aun siente amor por Terrence y eso hace que ponga en duda de seguir siendo religiosa.

…

**Candy Deja El Habito Porque Se Da Cuenta Que Aun Ama A Terry. **

Candy tendrá que decidir entre tomar los votos religiosos o renunciar a ellos y escuchar la voz de su corazón y deja de ser monja por que se da cuenta que aun ama a Terrence.

Dulce Candy al enterarse que Candy dejo el hábito, le dice a su tía Antuca que le ayude con su plan.

-Bueno mi niña linda… ¿Qué quieres hablarme? – pregunto Antuca.

-aquella noche soñé con mi mamita y me dio un consejo- dijo la niña sonriente.

\- ¡un consejo ¡- exclamo Antuca.

-Para que mi papito, mire a Candy- dijo la niña sonriente.

-mi muñeca, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tu papito no puede mirar a Candy con otros ojos, mientras sea una monjita? - le dijo la tía Pituca.

-es que ya no es monjita y yo quiero que mi papito mire a Candy con otros ojos- dijo la niña.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? – pregunto la tía Pituca.

-quiero que le pongas a Candy coqueta- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-jajaja... ¿Quién se imagina a Candy coqueta? – pregunto la tía Pituca riendo.

-Yo quiero que se vea coqueta para que conquiste a mi papito- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, no es difícil eso- dijo la tía Pituca contenta.

\- Candy tiene que verse más bonita de todas las mujeres, especialmente de la fea y bruja de Diamantina- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-No te preocupes mi niña, hare lo que tú me pidas- le dice la tía pituca sonriendo.

La tía pituca le prepara una sorpresa a Terry, lleva a Candy al salón de belleza para que se ponga bonita.

Todo estaba listo, Candy se veía muy hermosa, lista para conquistar a Terry.

Terry no sabía nada, todo era una sorpresa para él.

-papito- grito la niña.

-que susto, me distes hijita... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes que estar en la escuela? – pregunto Terry.

-no, papito vine a darte una sorpresa- dijo la niña sonriente.

\- ¿Qué sorpresa? - pregunto Terry.

-sorpresa encantadora es la que te vamos a dar en este momento- dijo la tía Pituca.

-que mi papito, la vea- dijo la niña contenta.

\- ¿A quién? - pregunto Terry.

-Candy pasa- dijo la tía Pituca.

Candy pasa a la sala, Terry se quedó sorprendido y enamorado de la belleza de Candy.

Terry se acerca y le dice_ Candy, estás preciosa, tu belleza es encantadora.

Candy sonríe y después se lleva a la niña, mientras Terry le pregunta a su hermana_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Querías que me fijara en ella como mujer?

-sí, porque nadie quiere a tu hija, más que Candy y esa niña la adora, conquístala, Candy es una mujer muy hermosa y un maravilloso ser humano, no dudo que podrá ser la mejor esposa para ti y una gran madre para tu hija, ya que Marina murió- afirmo la tía Pituca.

\- Es cierto, Candy es única, por eso me enamoré de ella desde el día en que la conocí hasta el día de hoy- dijo Terry enamorado.

\- ¿Amaste a Marina? – pregunto Antuca.

-Marina, es hermosa, una gran mujer, una esposa cariñosa, especial, la quería mucho, fui muy feliz con ella, pero el amor que sentí por Candy es único, lo que sentí por mi pecosa, no sentí por nadie, pensé que se había casado, eso me dijo su amigo Archie- afirmo Terry.

-Pero es mentira, nunca se casó, yo creo que ella aun te ama, debe amarte demasiado, para que tantos años de separación contigo, no haya resuelto su vida, hasta meterse de monja para olvidarte, eso si es amor, un amor puro, Candy nunca te olvido, ella te sigue amando, conquístala, no te cases con Diamantina porque no me parece una buena mujer. Dijo la tía Pituca.

-Quizás tengas razón, a mí tampoco me cae Diamantina, no la quiero- dijo Terry.

-Entonces conquista a Candy- dijo la tía Pituca.

-Lo hare Hermana, porque me di cuenta que aun amo a mi pecosa, nunca la olvide, a Marina siempre la voy recordar como mi mejor amiga, mi compañera que me hizo muy feliz, pero mi único verdadero amor es Candy- dijo Terry.

Antuca sonríe por las palabras de su hermano.

….

**Terry Le Declara Su Amor A Candy, Pero Ella Lo Rechaza, Por Otro Lado, Candy Siempre Siente Celos De Diamantina, La Prometida De Terry. **

Esperaron que todos se fueran a dormir, Terry se mete a la habitación de Candy, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo Terry? – pregunto Candy.

-no, solo quiero decirte que me encanta tu belleza, y quisiera que vuelvas junto a mi- dijo Terry, besando la mano de Candy.

-no Terry, eso no me pidas, si estoy aquí es por tu hija, solo seremos amigos, yo no pienso volver contigo, hace mucho tiempo que estamos separados y cada quien hizo su vida- dijo Candy.

-está bien pecosa, pues yo tampoco quiero regresar contigo-dijo Terry molesto y se retira…

Candy se sentía nerviosa, tenía miedo volver a sufrir, mientras Terry estaba triste porque Candy no acepto estar con él.

Desde que Candy no hizo caso a Terry, el no paraba en casa, solo estaba en el trabajo y luego salía con su prometida.

Pasando los días a Candy quería regresar con Terry, pero no sabía cómo aclararle sus sentimientos, porque Terry tenía una prometida que siempre andaba por todos lados con él, hasta inclusive no pasaba algunas noches en su casa.

Candy siempre sentía celos insoportables, su mente estaba en juego, imaginando a esa tal Diamantina en brazos de su amado, eran celos insoportables que no sabía cómo explotar porque ella siempre demostraba ser una joven educada, pero Terrence tampoco sabía cómo decirle a Candy que aun la amaba y la tenía en su casa, solo como la maestra de su hija junto a su hermana Antuca (la tía Pituca).

Dulce Candy al mirar que su plan no funcionaba se iba a la casita mágica, lloraba en los brazos de su mamita Marina, la esposa de Terry que ahora era una Hermosa Ángel de los cielos, también se sentía triste pues no deseaba que su único amor se casara con una mujer de malos sentimientos, pero aun tenia una esperanza de que Terry volviera con Candy, porque ella siempre supo que era su único verdadero amor y animaba a su hijita mediante cuentos infantiles que no se de por vencida para cumplir su plan de que Candy y Terry se casen y puedan ser felices para siempre y no solo eso sino también que Candy se convierta en la nueva mamita de su hija.

…

**Candy Regresa Con Terry… Terry Termina Su Relación Con Diamantina Para Ser Feliz Al Lado De Su Pecosa… **

Un día Candy llorando decide abandonar Londres, se despide de la hijita de Terry, ella llorando le pide que no se vaya, que sea su nueva mamita.

Candy llorando deja a la niña llorando y se retira.

Terry al mirar que Candy abandona su casa, le sigue y al mirar a Candy yéndose de su lado para siempre, Terrence le detiene y le dice_

-Candy…no te vayas.

-No tiene caso que me quede, tú tienes a tu prometida para que te acompañe a todos lados, al parecer que ya no me amas como antes y no sientes lo mismo por mí, que yo siento por ti, aun te amo Terry, te amo con todo mi corazón, a pesar que te casaste, hiciste tu vida, nunca te olvide, nunca deje de amarte, por eso amo a tu hijita como si fuera mía, porque eres el gran amor de mi vida, quizás no tiene caso que hable de mis sentimientos porque quizás no me ames como yo aun te amo a ti…- dijo Candy llorando.

Terry giró a Candy para tenerla frente a él y sin soltarla, rozó sus labios en una delicada caricia que logro estremecer el corazón de la joven.

-Estoy consciente de que hay veces que no se comportarme…pero algo dentro de mí me dice que cometería un gran error si dejara que te fueras de mi lado. Nunca había sentido lo que tú provocas en mí…no soy bueno a la hora de expresar mis sentimientos, pero declaro que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, además nunca voy a encontrar una mujer tan dulce y especial, para que sea mi esposa y la madre de mi hija, a Marina la perdí, yo sufrí mucho por su muerte, pero a ti no quiero perderte nunca más, como aquella vez te perdí. Perderte a ti fue el dolor más grande que sentí en mi alma, nunca deje de amarte mi pequeña pecosa, eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, lo que sentí por Marina era solo un inmenso cariño, pero no se compara al amor que siento por ti, te amo mi pequeña pecosa, te amo mi amor- dijo Terry casi llorando.

Cada palabra dicha por Terry, logró estremecer en el corazón de Candy haciéndola sentir más enamorada de lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

-Terry…yo te amo y voy a amarte con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón por el resto de mis días, no me gusta que me hagas sentir celos, te quiero para mí y yo solo seré tuya como lo fui hasta hoy, porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a un solo hombre que eres tú, quiero que seas mío, solo mío y de nadie más que mío, te amo- dijo Candy.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al escuchar que Candy le correspondía con la misma intensidad, y completamente convencido de que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, busco sus labios para impregnarse con su sabor, atrapándolos en un dulce beso que no dejaba ninguna duda del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

-Pecosa, ¿quieres casarte conmigo hoy mismo, para tenerte en mis brazos?, te amo- dijo Terry

\- Sí, quiero, casarme contigo hoy mismo y ser feliz a tu lado y al lado de tu hijita, te amo Terry- dijo Candy sonriendo y ambos se dieron un beso apasionado.

-Candy… esta noche, serás mía, mi amor, tengo ganas de hacerte el amor ahorita mismo - dijo Terry sonriendo y la besa en sus labios.

Candy sonroja y dice.

-Terry, no me pongas nerviosa- dijo Candy.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto Terry, con una sonrisa.

-No, tengo miedo, te amo Terry con todo mi corazón- dijo Candy.

-Yo también mi amor, a pesar que Marina era una gran esposa, sufrí por su muerte, la tenía mucho cariño, pero no se compara al amor que siento por ti, nunca te olvide, siempre ocupaste en mi corazón, te amo demasiado mi pequeña pecosa, no sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que siempre fuiste mía, solo mía, Te amo- dijo Terry, sonriendo.

-Siempre te he amado mi querido Terry, hasta me metí al convento para olvidarte, pero nunca lo logre, eres el único hombre de mi vida, he nacido para amarte y ser tuya mi amor- dijo Candy con una sonrisa, acariciándole el rostro de su amado.

Terry le da un beso apasionado a su pecosa, ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

Dulce Candy estaba detrás de ellos y sin interrumpir ese momento tan hermoso de ver a su padre besando a su maestra Candy, salto de alegría, sintió felicidad al ver a su padre feliz con la mujer que se merece ya que su mamita está en el cielo.

Terry termina su relación con Diamantina, pues se da cuenta que nunca fue importante para él, porque siempre amo a Candy.

Sin duda Candy y Terry se casaron e hicieron el amor, Candy rompió su pureza, se convirtió en la mujer de Terry, él era el único hombre afortunado de lograr el amor y pasión de una bella doncella como Candy.

Dulce Candy queda contenta porque logro su plan y la llama a Candy mamá.

Dulce Candy llega a tener la madre que siempre deseo, Marina en el cielo quedo muy contenta en los cielos porque su único amor llego hacer feliz con la mujer ideal, la que su esposo siempre amo.

Marina era un ser maravilloso, nunca fue egoísta, ni de malos sentimientos, ella sabía que Terry no la amaba, pero lo hizo feliz y también sabía que su destino era la muerte y vivir con los ángeles, para que Terry pudiera volver con Candy y por esa razón a su hijita la llamo Dulce Candy, para que Terry siempre recuerde a su gran amor.

**Dulce Candy Se Dirige A La Casita Mágica Y Le Cuenta A Su Mamita Que Su Plan Funciono. **

Marina aparece y le regala una linda sonrisa y le abraza a su hijita le dice_

-Eres una niña de un gran corazón, te quiero mucho mi carita de ángel, ahora tu papito será muy feliz al lado de una bella doncella como Candy, estoy segura que ella será la mejor esposa para tu papito y una gran madre para ti.

-Mamita te amo, estoy muy feliz porque mi papito tiene la mejor esposa y yo la madre que siempre desee- dijo Dulce Candy- mamita, te amo mucho, pero también me encanta decirle mamita a Candy.

-Esta muy bien hijita, ella es dulce y noble y me encanta que le digas mamá. Porque siempre estará a tu lado y al lado de tu papito, mientras yo estaré en el mundo de los ángeles porque ahí pertenezco – dijo con una sonrisa Marina, eres una niña dulce y de gran corazón… te cantare una canción mi carita de ángel.

Marina le canta a su hijita**. **

_**Eres como el sol  
Que hace brillar hasta la luna.  
Cuando estás feliz  
Como tú risa no hay ninguna.  
Una en un millón.  
Eres mezcla de ternura e ilusión. **_

_**Carita de Ángel,  
Sonrisa de cristal.  
Carita de Ángel,  
Quisiera adivinar  
Cómo es que haces tú  
Para lograr que el mundo  
Gire al ritmo de tu corazón.  
No te imaginas cuánto es  
Que te quiero yo.  
Carita de Ángel,  
Carita de Ángel.  
La imaginación  
De tu cabeza pequeñita  
Es como una explosión  
Que vuela como dinamita;  
Como de tirón  
A cualquier problema pones solución.  
Carita de Ángel,  
Sonrisa de cristal.  
Carita de Ángel,  
Quisiera adivinar  
Cómo es que haces tú  
Para lograr que el mundo  
Gire al ritmo de tu corazón.  
No te imaginas cuánto es  
Que te quiero yo.**_

_**Carita de Ángel, (de ángel)  
Carita de Ángel, (de ángel)  
Carita de Ángel, (de ángel)  
Carita de ángel, (de ángel)  
Carita de Ángel**_

_**Cantada en el año 2000 por Daniela Aedo. **_

-gracias por la canción mamita, siempre estarás presente en mi corazón- dijo la niña contenta.

-tú también mi carita de ángel, estarás presente en mi corazón, cuida a tus padres, pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras, te amo mi pequeña, recuerda que, en esta casita mágica, siempre nos encontraremos, adiós mi princesa- dio dándole un beso a la niña.

-Yo también te amo mamita, adiós- dijo la niña sonriendo. Y se retira.

Marina queda contenta en el mundo de los ángeles porque su hijita tiene una familia completa al lado de Candy y Terry.

Para sorpresa de todos, la simpática tía Pituca, conoce al simpático de Albert, ambos se enamoran y se casan. Terry se sentía feliz que su mejor amigo se casó con su hermana, al igual que él y Candy estaban felices por ese matrimonio.

Con el tiempo Candy y Terry, tuvieron un hijo llamado Dylan, pues Dulce Candy compartía sus travesuras con su hermanito.

Pero eso no es todo, Dulce Candy seguía teniendo una conversación en el puente viejo al que le llama "Casita Mágica "con su mamita Marina, que después de su muerte quedo como un ángel en la imaginación de la niña y en el mundo de los cielos.

**Fin **

Notas mías: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Y bueno, pues aquí me tienen compartiéndoles otro minific, espero que les haya gustado.

No se incomoden si Terry hizo su vida con alguien más. Yo explique en el fondón que había historias donde Terry hace su vida con alguien más, pero siempre al final el verdadero amor gana, le dejo a Terry con Candy, porque ellos dos son únicos para mí.

…solo deseo hacerles unas preguntas y espero sus respuestas con respeto y sinceridad.

\- ¿Qué tal te pareció la historia?...

\- ¿Qué tal les cayó el nuevo personaje Marina Larios y su historia de amor con Terry?

\- ¿Les incomodo que Terry este con alguien mas aparte de Candy?

\- ¿el personaje Marina en su personalidad se parece a Susana o es diferente? ¿Qué opinan?

\- ¿Qué les pareció el personaje Dulce Candy, la hija de Terry y Marina? …

\- ¿Están de acuerdo y felices que al final el amor de Candy y Terry triunfo quedándose juntos para siempre a pesar que cada uno hizo su vida de manera diferente?

-contenten las preguntas, me sentiría muy feliz con sus respuestas.

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

El próximo minific es: Amor Celestial y la Gloria, será publicada en semana santa, porque se trata de amor a Dios, se asemeja a las personas que dedica su vida a Dios, como las monjas, sacerdotes, etc.-


End file.
